<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Think I Need A Doctor by Summerwolf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27271069">I Think I Need A Doctor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summerwolf/pseuds/Summerwolf'>Summerwolf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [29]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Allergies, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Gen, Guilty Peter Parker, Hopeful Ending, Hospitals, Hurt Tony, Hurt Tony Stark, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Peter Parker is a Mess, Peter just wanted to do something nice for his dad, Scared Peter Parker, Seafood Allergy, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has A Seafood Allergy, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Whump, Whumptober 2020, Worried Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:54:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27271069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summerwolf/pseuds/Summerwolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Whumptober day 29 - Emergency Room.</p><p>---</p><p>The doors to the emergency room slammed open, Peter pushing it with more of his strength than he normally let out while pretending to be plain old Peter Parker. He was too scared for Tony to remember to hide anything. He didn't care what happened, as long as Tony was safe.</p><p>"Somebody help!" He all but screamed, his voice cracking.</p><p>A doctor who'd been walking past spun on his heel, sprinting over to where Peter was standing, still clinging to Tony who had passed out from the lack of oxygen. Just looking at Tony was enough to freeze the blood in his veins and cause a physical pain to appear in his chest. He needed to be strong, help Tony, but he had never felt less like a superhero, less like a responsible almost adult, than he did now.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [29]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Think I Need A Doctor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Here you go Mr Stark," Peter grinned, placing the carefully constructed plate in front of Tony, a warm feeling of pride filling his chest when he saw how excited Tony looked, and the joy that was filling his eyes. It was Tony's birthday, and Peter had figured that he should do something nice to celebrate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And so here they were. Peter had cooked a surprise dinner, a recipe that he had found online that he was sure Tony would love, and now he was just waiting for Tony to try it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's in this anyway?" Tony asked, picking up his fork and pressing at a couple of the meat pieces.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's a surprise!" Peter gasped, already starting to eat his own plate, even as he didn't move his eyes away from Tony. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah but-" Tony started before sighing, "you're not going to tell me are you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nope."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No matter what I say?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No matter."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With what looked slightly more like fear that should be possible when trying an unknown recipe, Tony scooped a mouthful of food up onto his fork, watching it wearily for only a moment more before placing it into his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The room was silent for a long moment, Peter barely dating to breathe as he waited for Tony's response. He'd worked hard on the food, and he just really wanted to do something special for the man who had helped Peter so much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This is delicious!" Tony smiled, taking another forkful. He sounded so pleased, like this was better than he'd ever expected for his birthday, and it made Peter happy too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was glad he'd been able to help.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glad he'd made Tony happy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony froze mid bite, his eyes going wide as he placed his fork down and took a sip of water, pure panic splashing across his face as he did so.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tony?" Peter had no idea what was going on, all he knew was that it wasn't anything good. He dropped to his knees next to Tony, tried to find any way that he could help, even though he had no idea what the hell he could do to help.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I-" Tony cut himself off, his breaths starting to wheeze out his chest. "Call the ambulance. Tell them I have a seafood allergy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter grabbed his phone out, even as his brain desperately tried to keep up. "But you don't have a seafood allergy? Do you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony didn't reply, his breaths too shallow and too quick for him to get words in edgeways, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter could feel his hands shaking, the reality of the situation hitting him like a tonne of bricks as he awkwardly pressed the buttons on his phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was about to press call when he stopped, his mind reminding him of something important. He was Spiderman, Tony was Iron Man, they were at Stark Industries.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were at least twenty things in this building that would get Tony to the nearest hospital before the ambulance could get to them, and an AI who could drive it for them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dropping his phone, not even bothering to lock it, Peter sprinted into the room where Tony kept his suits, calling up to the ceiling even though he knew that FRIDAY never actually left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"FRI! Get me a suit that can get Tony to hospital! The fastest one there is! He can't breathe!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The journey to the hospital felt like it took forever, FRIDAY driving the suit at full speed while Peter just clung to Tony, trying desperately to get him to breathe. He was still going, just about, his breaths getting more and more wheezy with every moment, and Peter couldn't shake the panic that they were going to be too late, that even if Tony was still conscious now, he'd be gone before Peter managed to get him any help.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please just hang in there," he whispered, his voice little more than a pained croak, his own panic and fear threatening to overwhelm him. This was his- if he had just asked Tony if he had any allergies! If he had just told him what he had cooked! If he had done anything differently then they wouldn't be in this situation now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The doors to the emergency room slammed open, Peter pushing it with more of his strength than he normally let out while pretending to be plain old Peter Parker. He was too scared for Tony to remember to hide anything. He didn't care what happened, as long as Tony was safe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Somebody help!" He all but screamed, his voice cracking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A doctor who'd been walking past spun on his heel, sprinting over to where Peter was standing, still clinging to Tony who had passed out from the lack of oxygen. Just looking at Tony was enough to freeze the blood in his veins and cause a physical pain to appear in his chest. He needed to be strong, help Tony, but he had never felt less like a superhero, less like a responsible almost adult, than he did now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What happened?" The doctor asked, already pulling Tony away from Peter and starting to check his vitals. Peter saw the moment of shock that went through the doctor when they realised that it was Tony Stark in front of them, but it only took them a blink before they were back to pure professionalism.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He's allergic to shellfish," Peter replied, tears streaming down his face now that he was no longer the one holding Tony up. A feeling of helplessness was swimming through him, and he couldn't hold his tears back any longer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How much did he eat?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A couple of mouthfuls," Peter muttered, trying to remember how much it actually had been. He'd been paying so much attention to Tony, and yet now that he was here it was like he hadn't noticed anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright," the doctor was clearly distracted, yelling behind them for a trolley and some help, but all Peter was focused on was the way Tony's face was red, his lips blue. What if he was too late? What if he'd failed? What if Tony was already gone?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony was put onto a trolley and pushed away, the doctor running after him, leaving Peter all alone on the floor, tears streaking down his face as he shook.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was all his fault.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hours passed slowly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At some point Peter moved to sit in a chair, though he had no idea when.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At some point his tears stopped, his throat aching with dehydration even as he continued shaking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At some point someone - Peter had no idea who. Maybe another waiting family member? - handed him a bottle of water and a tissue, patted his back, and promised him that it would be okay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter wasn't sure it would be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn't get any news, just sat there, waiting. He had to cling to the idea that no news was good news.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How is he?" Peter asked, leaping to his feet as soon as the doctor came over to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It was touch and go for a while," the doctor liked exhausted, rubbing at his eyes, "if you had taken any longer to get him here, I'm not sure he would have made it, but he's doing better now, and I'm confident he will make a full recovery."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tears returned to Peter's eyes, but this time, they were tears of relief. Tony was alive, Tony was okay. Everything would be okay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can I see him yet?"</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!!!<br/>I hope you have an awesome week!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>